bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinigami Research and Development Institute
| textColour = #FFFFFF }} The is an organization within Soul Society. History 110 years ago, the Shinigami Research and Development Institute was conceptualized and created by Kisuke Urahara, then the newly-promoted captain of the 12th Division, who intended for it to be attached to the 12th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 2-5 The institute is behind the development of many of the technologies that aid the Shinigami, and is currently headed by Mayuri KurotsuchiBleach manga; Chapter 121, page 14. It was founded by Kisuke Urahara, during the time when he and the Visored were captains and lieutenants. The SRDI has close ties with the 12th Division of the Gotei 13 and both presidents of the institute have also served as captains of that division. Mission *The main function of the S.R.D.I. is to research and develop new technology and spiritual tools. They have invented countless items. Throughout the day and night, experiments are conducted at the Reinō Spiritual Ability Research Facility to develop new spiritual tools and instruments. The department brings together the Soul Society's top technicians, who were recruited by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. *The second function of the S.R.D.I. is to measure spiritual waves and oversee communications. The Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab closely monitors the world of the living to ensure spiritual stability. The Communications Research Section oversees transmissions between the Human world and Soul Society, carrying out the other important function of the institute. If an incident occurs, things become pretty hectic, but otherwise, it is usually slow.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, pages 114-115 Notable Members Research and Inventions Inventions using the Gokon Tekkō on Ichigo Kurosaki]] * : A glove which forcibly removes the soul from the body. *'Denreishinki': Used for communication between Shinigami deployed in the Human World and Soul Society. Also used for Hollow detection. * : The Shinigami Research and Development Institute has performed extensive research into the modification of souls; the results of this research were artificial souls, both in the form of "soul candy" and Project Spearhead. *'Gigai Development': Maintains Gigais and developing new ones. * : An item used by Shinigami to help them synchronize with their Gigai.Bleach manga; Chapter 13, page 9 *'Kenpachi's Eye Patch': Developed Kenpachi Zaraki's Reiatsu-absorbing eye patch.Bleach manga; Chapter 113, page 5 Sub-labs The Shinigami Research and Development Institute is nothing more than a series of labs specializing in particular types of research. These specialized labs include: *'Reinō Spiritual Ability Research Facility:' Develops new spiritual tools and instruments. * : Closely monitors the world of the living to ensure spiritual stability. Rin Tsubokura is a member of this lab.Bleach Book of SOULs, page 100 * : Oversees transmissions between the Human world and Soul Society. This lab is responsible for the development of communication technology, including soul cellphones.Bleach Book of SOULs, page 98 Trivia *The SRDI was not involved with Ran'Tao's creation of the Bount, with the Bount's creation predating the establishment of the SRDI by some centuries.Bleach anime; Episode 96 References Navigation Category:Shinigami Category:Organizations Category:12th Division Category:Soul Society